


Three Words

by sof26



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof26/pseuds/sof26
Summary: Yamaguchi's crushing so bad on Tsukishima, he forgets his own birthday.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing so much angst about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi I had to write something nice and fluffy about them. It's my first attempt at writing fan-fiction so it might not be as good as I wished it'd turned out. Anyways I hope you like it! And let me know in the comments idk haha :)

He was late for school. Again. For Yamaguchi, waking up for school was never a problem, not until he realized he was in love. The green-haired boy had been having trouble sleeping recently, He'd lie awake at night thinking of his best friend in ways he shouldn't. He would wonder what it'd be like to be in a relationship with Tsukishima, would they hold hands while coming back to volleyball practice? Would they go on dates to their favorite bakery and share a slice of strawberry shortcake? 

None of that matters though, for the freckled-boy knew deep down that those things could only ever be a part of his dreams. He had once considered confessing his love, but what good would it do to their friendship? Tsukishima only saw him as a friend, nothing more. Besides, Yamaguchi’s own insecurities kept reminding him he’s a boy and Tsukishima would only date a girl. 

At lunchtime, Yamaguchi went over Tsukishima's desk to eat together, like they always do. To his surprise, that day his best friend carried with him a gift. Yamaguchi was rather jealous, imagining the worst-case scenario, that someone had given the boy with glasses a gift to profess their love to him. Even if he was starting to hurt inside, acting as if it was nothing. "Aw, did someone give you a present? Who was it?" Tsukishima's calm expression turned into a confused one. "You've got to be joking" Yamaguchi was the one confused now. "It's for you, stupid. Happy birthday." The pinch server could not believe it. He had been so immersed in his own feelings for the middle blocker, he had forgotten his own birthday. 

"I-I...Time has passed by so fast I forgot what month we are even. Sorry, Tsuki. Oh! And T-thank you!" Yamaguchi was trying so hard to pretend as if he wasn't crushing over his friend, Still, whenever he would talk to Tsukishima, he felt his face reddened and his ability to speak would just disappear, becoming a flustered mess.

Tsukishima was quiet, yet observant. He had caught his childhood friend's weird behavior. What was surprising to the blonde though, was that he would only act weird around him. He pondered whether he had done something to upset his friend. He admits he could act like an asshole sometimes, but he knew Yamaguchi could always handle his attitude. 

On their way to practice, the blonde boy decided to confront the green-haired boy about it. "Look, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but it's starting to annoy me." Perhaps he should have been more careful with his word choice. "S-sorry, Tsuki." Yamaguchi was a blushing mess and he couldn't help but stutter. Maybe his crushing was so obvious that the blonde had caught on and it was only a matter of days before the middle blocker would tell him he didn't want to be friends anymore. Or at least that was what the freckled-boy thought. "I... I've been having trouble sleeping. And the whole thing of going to nationals is pretty nerve-wracking. That's all" He said nervously, a blush creeping up his cheeks. The taller boy knew he was lying, even so, he opted on leaving the topic alone, Tsukishima could tell he had made the shorter boy uncomfortable. 

Before entering the gym, Tsuki said one last thing, "You know, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it, we are friends after all, right?" Once more, Yamaguchi started blushing and words failed to leave his mouth. Fortunately to him, before he had the chance to reply back and possibly embarrass himself, the rest of the team came and basically threw themselves at Yamaguchi, screaming all "Happy birthday!". When they all got off the birthday boy, Yamaguchi realized the gym was covered in balloons and hanging decorations, and in the center of the gym, there was a table with a cake, snacks, and drinks on it. 

"Tsuki said today is your birthday so we thought of celebrating it together." Suga told Yamaguchi. "You know, he basically organized the whole thing" The third year added in a whisper and winked at him. Yamaguchi started to get flustered, color rising up to his freckled cheeks. If he thought he couldn't possibly be more in love with the taller boy, then he was wrong. Tsukishima, who hated working in a group for anything and wasting his time on others, found a way to make all this happen only to make his best friend happy.

The rest of the day was filled with fun. Yamaguchi finally let himself forget his worries and focused on enjoying the moment. The boys didn't practice that afternoon, except for Hinata and Kageyama that ended up tossing a ball in the corner of the room. That was until an irritated Daichi came up to them and took the ball away from them. After signing happy birthday to the pinch server, Nishinoya pushed Yamaguchi's head into the cake, covering his face with cake frosting. Tsukishima let out a real laugh because of that. 

On the way back home, Tsukishima had to help Yamaguchi carry his birthday presents back home, there were so many of them. While walking together, the green-haired boy couldn't stop talking. He was just overjoyed, Yamaguchi could not simply shut up. The middle blocker didn't mind though, being glad that he had brightened up his best friend's mood. 

"Thank you, Tsuki." The pinch server said at the sight of his home. "Not only for making this day special but for being my friend." Yamaguchi blushed as he looked into the blonde's eyes. "It's no problem, just don't be so weird and maybe next year I'll do something nice for you again." Even though the boy with glasses didn't express it explicitly, he would do anything for Yamaguchi. 

Before leaving for his own house, Tsukishima took out from his school bag an envelope, giving it to his best friend as another birthday gift. "I thought I'd give this to you after practice. Happy birthday, Yamaguchi." 

Once he was gone, the freckled-boy wasted no time in opening the envelope, finding inside it a letter. Although the letter had nothing but three words written on it, it was enough for Yamaguchi to know his feelings corresponded. 


End file.
